monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MonsterHunter8
Leave a message if you have any questions, I am very smart when it comes to MH3, LS, SNS, and Hammers. MonsterHunter8 (talk) 02:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC) =Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Explanation Firstly, this is how you properly leave a message on someone's talk page. You click the leave a message button and give your message a headline, that way the user you're sending the message to can easily jump to it and identify what you wish to discuss. Secondly, no, having specific pages for items that appear in a multitude of games is, as Aandrew put it, just creating "extraneous material". Why have pages for individual items when we've already got extensive item lists for almost every major game? Which are specific to each game as well. It's just a load of unnecessary linking when having the items in a concise, table format isn't that hard to find. As for the the "Most Wanted Pages", which is what I'm assuming you saw on the main page, that is an automatic feature of the wiki created when users have linked a page that does not exist, or did exist and no longer does. The admins know what they want done, that's why we made the Quest Board. In fact, it's probably useful if someone got round to removing the unnecessary links that cause pages to pop up in the "Most Wanted" section. Anyway, no hard feelings man. Keep on editing, but do it in the right areas. :) TigrexJeff (talk) 01:26, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Um i kinda against that SilverishRedNaruga is not a troll she's just like being random and ranting about her opinions, she's just wants just want to chat. Hope you understand. Jeff the Killer wants you to GO TO SLEEP (talk) 01:00, May 27, 2013 (UTC)